Jusqu'à la fin
by YaoFanDeChoco
Summary: "Parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours ensemble." [Se déroule durant "The Wrath of the Lamb"]


**Disclaimer :** La série ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Bryan Fuller. Je ne cherche pas à recevoir de l'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Note :** Après avoir vu le final de la saison 3 et lu pas mal de fics sur le sujet, j'ai été beaucoup inspirée ! Du coup j'ai écrit ma propre version (qui au final ne change rien à l'histoire de base). Je m'excuse d'avance si le point de vue d'Hannibal vous semble OOC (en même temps il est compliqué à écrire).

Je vous recommande la chanson « Become the Beast » de **Karliene**. Elle est juste magnifique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je sentis Will se rapprocher pour se pencher presque instantanément contre mon torse, en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Une partie de moi aimait l'idée que Will avait besoin de mon contact, autre que pour maintenir son équilibre. Qu'il avait besoin d'écouter ma respiration, de sentir mon cœur battre contre ma cage thoracique, de vérifier que j'étais bien vivant et que, par extension, lui aussi. Je l'accueillis donc à bras ouverts, l'enlaçant, le tenant près de moi.

Nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre en cet instant, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Nous venions de tuer le Grand Dragon Rouge ensemble, coopérant et visant un but commun : survivre. Nous étions des survivants après tout, la dernière preuve étant notre évasion du manoir des Verger. J'avais tenu ma promesse faite à Alana – évidemment – mais pour être honnête, j'aurais sauver Will même sans qu'elle me le demande, et cela à n'importe quel prix. Je n'aurai jamais supporté l'idée de perdre la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre. La seule personne que je considérais comme mon égal, mon partenaire, et qui, avec le temps, était devenue une autre partie de moi-même.

– C'est magnifique.

Je regardai l'homme en face de moi. Will était couvert de sang et de sueur, la respiration lourde, les yeux brillants d'émotion. J'en eut le souffle coupé. J'avais de nombreuses fois rêvé de ce moment, espérant que tous mes efforts permettraient à Will de se découvrir, de se connaître et d'accepter sa part d'ombre. D'accepter sa véritable nature. Et il m'a démontré aujourd'hui que c'était chose faite.

– C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi, Will. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour nous deux.

Et c'était vrai : je n'avais jamais cessé de vouloir être avec lui, de vouloir partager cette partie de ma vie avec lui. Cela a toujours été lui et personne d'autre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin auparavant mais son empathie, sa personnalité, tout en lui me fascine, et je refusais de le laisser partir. C'est en grande partie pour cela que je me suis rendu au FBI et à Jack Crawford.

Je savais que Will viendrait me voir en prison, tôt ou tard. Parce qu'au fond, il sait qu'il a besoin de moi ; autant que moi j'ai besoin de lui. Nous avons trouvé en l'autre la personne idéale, celle qui nous comprend et nous accepte entièrement, tel que nous sommes, avec nos qualités et nos défauts. Une telle relation est si rare et unique dans une vie qu'elle en est précieuse. Et je veux chérir et préserver la nôtre aussi longtemps que possible.

Un long silence s'installa. J'en profita pour contempler la lune au-dessus de nous, passant une main dans les cheveux de Will. Je le sentis se détendre sous mon toucher et s'appuyer un peu plus contre moi. Nous apprécions tous les deux la chaleur de l'autre sans dire un mot, de peur de briser cette instant de calme et de sérénité plus que mérité. Cependant, une partie de mon esprit ne put s'empêcher de penser à Abigail et ma poitrine se serra douloureusement. J'aurai tant aimé que les choses se soient passées différemment, tant aimé qu'elle soit encore parmi nous, _avec_ nous en ce moment. Mais il était bien trop tard désormais, et se lamenter encore et encore ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait, ni à ce que Will avait décidé de faire à l'époque. Maintenant nous étions ici, tous les deux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Distraitement, je le sentis se redresser et m'agripper un peu plus fermement. Cela retînt mon attention et j'observai alors son visage, son regard. Je pus voir de la résignation dans ses yeux bleus, ceux qui avaient l'habitude de me fuir lorsque nous nous connaissions à peine. Maintenant ils avaient pris de l'assurance et s'accrochaient aux miens, me transmettant la décision de leur propriétaire.

Mourir. Ou du moins, nous faire passer pour morts, si seulement nous survivions à la chute. Car c'était notre seule échappatoire si nous voulions rester libres. Will le savait et voulait laisser le destin décider de notre sort.

Qu'il en soit ainsi.

La sensation des bras de Will étroitement autour de mon cou, son souffle chatouillant doucement mon oreille, je me sentis tomber à la renverse, entraîné par le poids de l'homme contre moi et par la gravité vers la mer. Pendant notre descente vers l'abîme, je souriais.

Parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours ensemble.

* * *

 **Note :** Merci **Artemis** pour ta review ! :D


End file.
